


Class

by sleeplesscontinuum



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesscontinuum/pseuds/sleeplesscontinuum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki works cleaning the Odinson mansion. He meets Thor and the two instantly hate eachother (which leads to violent hatesex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You should be more attentive,” Thor announces, picking up a pool cue and snapping it across the back of Loki’s thighs with a sharp whip.

Loki yelps at the unexpected pain, and raises an arm to hit Thor.

“Do not fight me,” Thor snarls, twisting Loki’s arm behind his back

“Didn’t your father tell you to leave me alone?” Loki says.

Thor shoves Loki back and bends him over the mahogany pool table, his fingers tracing the line of Loki’s curved spine. He belongs to him now, he wants to keep him all to himself. It could be viewed as possessive, and it is. He doesn’t like sharing, and he especially doesn’t want to share something as exotic and beautiful as the creature before him.

Loki twists and turns, but this just annoys Thor even more.

Thor snarls, and grabs Loki’s shirt and lifts him up by the handful of fabric. His knuckles turn white as he clenches the shirt, which strains against the push and pull of the two boys. He slams Loki back down against the table, his fist colliding with Loki’s spine with a thud.

Loki growls and feels the bruise already forming, knowing very well that it’s going to be just one of many before Thor is done with him.

“You don’t play nice, do you?” Loki manages to tease, intentionally irritating Thor.

Thor reaches a large hand to Loki’s face, warm and all-encompassing against his cheek. He twists until Loki’s neck is craned at an uncomfortable angle and he can hear the bones in his pale neck click. 

The pain causes Loki to let out a soft, muffled moan and he breathes in the rich scent of the polish used to keep the wooden table shining. Thor grabs Loki’s hips, strong hands controlling him, and tosses him over. Loki’s chin grazes the green felt fabric, and then the back of his head slams against the same material. His body contorts, and twitches, the pain searing over him. 

“You like that?” Thor asks, though it sounds more like a demand.

Loki doesn’t reply.

Thor picks him up by the collar of his shirt, and lets him drop to the table again. He leans close to Loki’s face, and Loki squints in pain.

“I said, do you like that?” he hisses.

Loki groans, and nods his head lazily. He can’t tell if it’s the pain throbbing up the back of his skull or the insane lust swirling in his groin that’s preventing him from being able to string together a sentence.

“I want to hear you say it,” Thor growls, crushing his hand around Loki’s bottom jaw.

Loki thinks that, if Thor wanted to, he could break Loki’s jaw with his bare hands without even breaking a sweat. Something about this should scare Loki, but instead it’s making his eyes roll back in his head and his jaw hang open at just the thought of it.

“I want you to hurt me,” Loki murmurs aloud, without really meaning to.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Thor replies, his hands sneaking up Loki’s thighs and curling under them. He hitches them up onto Thor’s hips, and curls them around his body and pulls Thor closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor grunts, and pulls Loki from the pool table. His nails scratch down Loki’s throat as he reaches for the collar of his white button-up shirt. Thor’s other hand snakes down Loki’s back, and gropes hungrily at the black cotton fabric of Loki’s trousers.

“My room,” Thor snarls, “Now,”

Loki laughs quietly, and shakes his head.

“Who’s to say I’ll do as you ask?” Loki teases, side-stepping away from Thor’s grasp.

Thor lunges at Loki and pins him to the door. A piece of the cold, hard metal door-handle gouges into Loki’s back causing his spine to bend.

“Because I did not ask you,” Thor sneers, “I command you,”

“Yes, m’lord,” Loki grins, but only so slightly, and bows forward. His hand brushes his own waist, and his right foot points out as he curtseys, “Lead the way,”

Thor rolls his eyes, and swiftly grabs Loki’s arm in a bone-crushing hold. His fingers tighten, nails digging into the softer skin on Loki’s wrist that seems so fragile. Loki’s steps are shorter – despite his long legs; he stumbles behind the impatient blonde.

They travel up a large set of stairs, along a red carpet, and through long hallways filled with portraits. Loki’s seen it all before, during his time cleaning, but it amazes him every time. The wealth and history, something he has no experience with, fascinates him.

“Haste, servant!” Thor hisses, giving a sharp jerk on his grasp of Loki’s wrist.

“I’m not your servant,” Loki replies, “I merely work for your father,”

“Do not answer back,” Thor says, slapping Loki hard enough to cause a loud noise and reddening mark.

Loki smirks, pressing his fingertips against the strike, “I do hope you have potential to hit a little harder than that, m’lord,”

“Do not worry,” Thor growls, “I can do a lot more damage,”

“Show me,” Loki whispers, letting his hand slip further down his face until his fingers hovers over his lips.

Thor watches intensely, unblinking, as Loki lets his pinkie finger slip into his mouth. He sucks on the finger, and Thor bites his bottom lip to stop himself. This causes Loki to smile again, and let his tongue flick out of his mouth for just a moment.

“Enough!” Thor says, “I demand you make your way to my room immediately,”

“As you wish,” Loki quietly murmurs, drawing his finger from between his lips.

*

They reach the room, and Thor doesn’t even wait for Loki to open the door. He shoves him aside, and flings open the door with carelessness. His warm hands on Loki’s back seem to burn through the fabric, as he pushes him into the room.

Loki hasn’t even caught his breath when Thor is already on him, like a starving lion. Predatory, vicious and ravenous – Thor’s mouth is immediately against Loki’s and his tongue stabs at Loki’s lips begging for an entrance. Loki pulls away, and gasps for some air.

“Keep up,” Thor mocks, digging his hand down the back of Loki’s pants. Loki feels Thor’s fingers ghost across the curve of his ass, and scrape like talons around the flesh.

“I thought you were going to show me what a big, strong man you were,” Loki teases, in a nasally tone.

“Fuckin’ servant-boy,” Thor grunts, backing Loki against the wall, “No respect,”

“And what are you going to do about it, m’lord?” Loki asks, with the most sickeningly innocent look he can manage painted on his face.

Thor snarls, “If the servant can’t learn respect and discipline then I am left with no choice but to punish him accordingly,”

Before Loki gets a chance to respond Thor grabs him and slams him, face first, against the wall. There’s a rustling and Loki can’t see a damn thing, Thor throws some things off the bedside table until he seems to find what he was looking for. There’s silence in the room, apart from Thor’s ragged breathing against Loki’s hair.

“Do not fucking move,” Thor hisses, leaning over Loki’s shoulder as he unzips Loki’s pants and lets them fall around his ankles.

Thor takes a step back, and there’s a sound Loki can’t quite pinpoint. Suddenly there’s a harsh whipping noise, and Loki lets out a squeal.

Loki glances over his shoulder, and sees Thor standing behind him holding a leather belt. There’s a grin on Thor’s face, and he snaps the belt against itself with a loud thrashing snap.

“Are you learning your lesson?” Thor asks, staring at the way the tight fabric of Loki’s underwear fits the curves of his arse.

“No, m’lord. Perhaps you should try again,” Loki replies, with a mischievous grin.

“Perhaps the undergarments are interfering with the lesson,” Thor says, putting the belt to the side and letting his fingers rest on Loki’s hips. His fingertips dip into the elasticated band and move across the skin underneath.


	3. Chapter 3

“If I dare be so bold,” Loki says as he quirks an eyebrow, “One might say the flaw in your plans of discipline, is that your servant doesn’t fear you as he should,”

“Is that so?” Thor says, burrowing his nails deeper into Loki’s skin.

Loki nods, “You should really make him fear you, make him believe you could snap his very bones if you so wished,”

Thor snickers against Loki’s shoulder, grazes his teeth up Loki’s neck and nips at the skin. He hovers at Loki’s ear, breath burning with anticipation and Loki braces himself for that deep voice to whisper in to him. But Thor just lingers there for a minute or so, inhaling Loki’s scent.

Then Thor pulls Loki back, away from the wall, and he’s so startled by the sudden movement he tumbles to the ground. His legs are still trapped in his pants that are pooled around his ankles.

Loki lands with a thud, right on his arse, and grazes his palms on the carpet. He raises his hands and glances at the dots of blood painting the heels of his palms. He stumbles to get up, and Thor makes a grab for him.

He’s is getting restless now, and the temptation of Loki’s slender legs stretching out under the white shirt is killing him.

“I’m beginning to think you’re all talk, no-” but before Loki can finish the sentence, Thor shoves him to the ground and pins him to the carpet.

Thor’s knee slams down onto Loki’s back, grinding into his spine. He digs his nails into Loki’s hair, scratching at his scalp, and grabs a fist full of his wavy black hair. He twists his wrist, tangling the raven locks and pulling with such force it causes Loki’s head back.

“Never underestimate me,” Thor hisses in Loki’s ear, and slams his face forward.

Loki lets out a shriek of pain as his face collides with the floor, and he instantly tastes blood. He scrunches his nose in reaction to the tangy, metallic taste swirling in his mouth, which just causes even more pain.

Thor flips Loki over, and observes the damage to his face. Loki’s lip is busted open, and he wouldn’t be surprised if it needs stitches. He also has a carpet burn to his cheekbone and there’s a bit of blood coming from his nose.

Thor smirks, admiring his handiwork, and lets his fingers trace through the scarlet liquid. He smears the blood from Loki’s lip further up his face, as though he were a cheap prostitute with smudged lipstick.

As Loki sits up, the blood drips down from his nose, onto his pristine white shirt, staining it with dabs of crimson. Thor leans forward, and crashes his lips to Loki’s, swallowing the shaky sound of his whimper.

Every time Thor pushes his lips harder against Loki’s it sends waves of pain through his broken-open lip and it makes him moan.

“Fucking hell,” Loki whispers, ignoring the fresh drip of blood down his chin, “Just fucking fuck me,”

“What happened to your vast knowledge of the English language?” Thor teases, as he slips his knee between Loki’s leg.


	4. Chapter 4

“If I dare be so bold,” Loki says as he quirks an eyebrow, “One might say the flaw in your plans of discipline, is that your servant doesn’t fear you as he should,”

“Is that so?” Thor says, burrowing his nails deeper into Loki’s skin.

Loki nods, “You should really make him fear you, make him believe you could snap his very bones if you so wished,”

Thor snickers against Loki’s shoulder, grazes his teeth up Loki’s neck and nips at the skin. He hovers at Loki’s ear, breath burning with anticipation and Loki braces himself for that deep voice to whisper in to him. But Thor just lingers there for a minute or so, inhaling Loki’s scent.

Then Thor pulls Loki back, away from the wall, and he’s so startled by the sudden movement he tumbles to the ground. His legs are still trapped in his pants that are pooled around his ankles.

Loki lands with a thud, right on his arse, and grazes his palms on the carpet. He raises his hands and glances at the dots of blood painting the heels of his palms. He stumbles to get up, and Thor makes a grab for him.

He’s getting restless now, and the temptation of Loki’s slender legs stretching out under the white shirt is killing him.

“I’m beginning to think you’re all talk, no-” but before Loki can finish the sentence, Thor shoves him to the ground and pins him to the carpet.

Thor’s knee slams down onto Loki’s back, grinding into his spine. He digs his nails into Loki’s hair, scratching at his scalp, and grabs a fist full of his wavy black hair. He twists his wrist, tangling the raven locks and pulling with such force it causes Loki’s head back.

“Never underestimate me,” Thor hisses in Loki’s ear, and slams his face forward.

Loki lets out a shriek of pain as his face collides with the floor, and he instantly tastes blood. He scrunches his nose in reaction to the tangy, metallic taste swirling in his mouth, which just causes even more pain.

Thor flips Loki over, and observes the damage to his face. Loki’s lip is busted open, and he wouldn’t be surprised if it needs stitches. He also has a carpet burn to his cheekbone and there’s a bit of blood coming from his nose.

Thor smirks, admiring his handiwork, and lets his fingers trace through the scarlet liquid. He smears the blood from Loki’s lip further up his face, as though he were a cheap prostitute with smudged lipstick.

As Loki sits up, the blood drips down from his nose, onto his pristine white shirt, staining it with dabs of crimson. Thor leans forward, and crashes his lips to Loki’s, swallowing the shaky sound of his whimper.

Every time Thor pushes his lips harder against Loki’s it sends waves of pain through his broken-open lip and it makes him moan.

“Fucking hell,” Loki whispers, ignoring the fresh drip of blood down his chin, “Just fucking fuck me,”

“What happened to your vast knowledge of the English language?” Thor teases, as he slips his knee between Loki’s leg.


End file.
